The Absolute Toy Master
by Silent Crescendos
Summary: After the abuse, Ritsuka has developed into a person that is ominously like Seimei. How will that affect Soubi? Will he accept it or will he fight to get the old Ritsuka back? (Rated M for future chapters)
1. Chapter One: Just Another Night

After the abuse, Ritsuka has developed into a person that is ominously just like Seimei. How will that affect Soubi? Will he accept it or will he fight to get the old Ritsuka back? (Rated M for futrue chapters)

Chapter One: Just Another Night

Best describing the dining room that night would be dim. The curtains were pulled close and the only light in the room was a single ancient bulb that illuminated the neatly set table. Small bowls and plates adorned the table, all centering on the largest bowl filled with rice. There was an abundance of dishes to choose from. One looked suspiciously like miso soup, another was cooked fish, something that was mostly likely roasted tomatoes with garlic and some kind of green vegetable, and there was also hamburger, and there was a dishes that looked like stewed potato's, along with a few other foods to choose from. The array was set out in front of Ritsuka as a feast of sorts. It's nothing more than a delicious appearing trap.

Sighing, Ritsuka picked a miscellaneous spoon to transfer food from the serving bowls to his plate. Which resulted in an immediate reaction from Misaki. So it was going to be one those nights. After seven years, Ritsuka's mother was still looking for signs of the Ritsuka before his tenth birthday.

Misaki just looked at the boy, her large eyes windows clouded over with crazed deceit. Slamming her fist hard onto the table-top, in a pleading voice she says," Ritsuka, children need their mothers to feed them. Right Ritsuka?" She stares at the imposter, "Isn't that right Ritsuka?"

"Yes, that's right mother." Ritsuka says and a cold tone. He wasn't in the mood tonight to deal with his mother's mad delusions. She was giving him a chance to redeem himself, but the neko wanted nothing more than to finishes his meal in peace. So without further ado, Ritsuka began to eat, never wavering under Misaki's glare. He eats mechanically. Chopsticks to mouth to plate to mouth to plate mouth. Emotionless as he does so, not minding what he's choosing to eat or omit. All the while his mother watched with glamoured fascination.

Tension was so thick in the room it revolved around the two like a suffocating blanket. Ritsuka in silence to hastily complete dinner, as for the past half week he has eaten little more than convent store melon bread and toast. However his mother's anger increases exponentially as Ritsuka continues to consume foods that "her" Ritsuka wouldn't.

Misaki can apparently take no more as she throws her fist onto the table once again, more menacing than the first time. Finding fault with her sons eating preferences, she yells about Ritsuka only eating uncooked tomatoes. His mother's emotional fit led to nothing but a screaming Misaki. Ritsuka stoically continues to eat unmindful of his mother's out outrage.

"Ritsuka only eats uncooked tomatoes! Do you hear me?! He only eats uncooked tomatoes! You are not my son!" She dramatically pushes the meal from the table, leaving only the plate she and her son were eating off of. "You are not my son! You are not my Ritsuka!" Misaki announces. Screaming and yelling at the boy, tears cascading down her face.

Ritsuka places his plate and chopsticks onto the table. He braces himself for his mother's attack. She grabs her plate and flings it at Ritsuka. As the disk shatters on the wall behind Ritsuka's head, he winces. He hadn't thought his mother would be so enraged, nor did he believe that tonight she would have another episode as she's been withdrawn for the majority of the week. Misaki stands from the table and walks over to Ritsuka, looking down on him hating the pleading look in his eyes. She kicks him hard in the stomach, making Ritsuka fall to the dining room floor, clutching his stomach in pain. Then she begins to beat Ritsuka when she herself falls on her knees. Lashing out at any unprotected surface on Ritsuka.

His face is smashed into the forgotten shattered glass and remains of dinner. Ritsuka taste the iron bitterness blood as his mother's attack continues. Surely shell tier soon? The boy is powerless to defend from the abuse. Laying on the floor, he has no option but to wait for the assault to end. Tears escape as he tries to withhold the shouts of pain.

To be continued.

(Please review and comment. Second chapter coming soon. Will be much longer.)


	2. Chapter Two: Yuiko's Distress

Chapter Two: Yuiko's Distress

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Said the alarm clock that rudely awoke Ritsuka. The neko was sore all over. It was like a thousand pounds of pressure were on Ritsuka. After a night of one of his mother's rampages, it always seems particularly hard to get up in the morning. Waking up and going to school was tedious, having to deal with the people who were affiliated with school more so.

"BEEP BEEP BEE-" Ritsuka slams his hand down on the clock, shutting it up for now. With a grunt, Ritsuka rolls himself out of bed and lands on the floor. It hurts to move. It hurts to think. Why was he getting out of bed for again?

The mental image of an energetic Yuiko and the Zero twins came to mind, and Yayoi too. The friends that he managed to keep might worry about him. He didn't want that. Did he? With a sigh, Ritsuka struggled up and made his way to the bath room slowly, his injuries impairing his movements.

Turning the water on lukewarm, he began to undress. Thanking his hindsight he wore a button down night shirt because there was no way he could lift his arms. After Ritsuka awkwardly shuffled out of his pajamas, he examined himself in the mirror. From the left shoulder blade and down his ribs there was an angry black-blue-purple bruise that faded down his side. There were slivers of raw open flash that mixed with the old scares of past repeated beating. The whole left side of his face was beginning to discolor. His left eye swollen shut and small cuts adorn the opposite side were his face met with the shattered glass.

With shaking hands, Ritsuka caressed his body, exploring the extent of injuries. He could move his arms, and legs. So he can walk and move around somewhat easily. What was going to be hard to cover up was his face. Sighing, Ritsuka turns from the mirror and gets into the shower. It was still too hot. The boy hastily washed himself, as efficiently as he could. The soup stung. Ritsuka scrubbed the dried crusted blood off the surface of his skin as gently as he could, then ran the soupy cloth up his slim body and washed his dark hair.

When he was done, he turn the water off and as lightly as he could, dried himself. Then with a second glance at the clock face, bandaged himself up and got dressed in the typical oxford long sleeve shirt and sweeter and pressed pants uniform designated to his school. Grabbing his school things, he leaves his room, leaves his house and leaves his mother for another day at school. However, his escape from the reality at home was possibly rivaled with was he found at school.

All was normal when he got to school. He met up with Natsuo and Yoji at the gate and walked them to class. Natsuo commented on his bandaged eye patch with something along the lines of "we match" but Ritsuka wasn't paying much attention to the Zero's. The two neko's followed him up to homeroom. Being that Ritsuka, Natsuo and Yoji were all in the list of top 20 in their class, naturally they were in advance homeroom.

Ritsuka placed his belongings by his desk and left to check up on Yuiko. Although she barley passed the entrance exams to get into the same high school as everyone else, she still had to be in remedial classes. Walking down the last year's hall-way he noted a hello to a passing Yayoi. At class 3-E Ritsuka stop his journey and entered Yuiko's class room only to be greeted a wailing earless Yuiko.

Her trademark pig-tales were gone today, left with a foreign flat curtain of pink hair. Only making it more obvious to the girl's lack of cat ears. Almost all the people in this class had no ears, -unlike Ritsuka's class, were almost everyone still had there ears. So few of her classmates were unbothered by the spectacle, but others not so much. The boys in the class were snickering at the now innocent less Yuiko while the other girls were laughing and mocking her. Ritsuka stood shocked in the door way.

"Oh look?! It's her boyfriend!" Someone called out of the room, sounded like a guy. The word boy was exaggerated out so it sounded like boooyyyyyyy-friend.

"What?! No! It can't be! He still has his ears!" Said some girl, while another one was practically shouting in Yuiko's ear demanding to know who she fucked.

Ritsuka rushed into the room and grab Yuiko's hand, dragging her out of the chaotic room and taking her to someplace he deemed quite. The stares of those they passed by only made Yuiko's cries louder. When Ritsuka got to an empty stairwell, he faced his friend with curiosity and empathy on his face.

Embracing the girl, Ritsuka tried to comfort his friend by back rubbing and soft "its okay's" The shaking Yuiko fit into Ritsuka's arm justly. He grew, as everyone predicted, to be around Seimei's height. Although he was taller than Yuiko, barley, he wasn't nearly as tall as Soubi. Despite being taller, Ritsuka was still slim and it was awkward having another in his arms, but a little while after the bell rang and the halls empty and Yuiko's sobs were less audible.

When it was apparent the girl calmed down, the neko asked his friend to explain what happened. With a deep breath Yuiko replied, "S-So you know how I had t-that date last night?" stuttering and sniffling as she said so. She waited for a response from her friend. Ritsuka muttered a yes, stoking Yuiko's hair. "Well the date was going very well. I- I had a lot of fun." She sniffled, "When it was time for Yuiko to go back home, he took, he took," She starts to sake and cries once more.

"It's okay Yuiko. Tell me what happen." Ritsuka said.

"W-well he didn't take me home! And he gave me something to drink, and it tasted funny, and I couldn't move very well, and we were in his car, and then he made me have sex with him, and then he took Yuiko's ears, and then when he was done, and he called Yuiko a cry baby and a tease, and then he pushed me out of the car, and I had to walk home, and it hurt to move, and then I had to tell momma what happened, and then she gave me putting and talked to me, and then I went to bed, and then I woke up and showered because Yuiko felt icky, and then there was blood, and then I went to school and everyone's being mean to me!" Yuiko explodes in a loud sob. She begins were wailing once more and Ritsuka comforted her as best he could.

Gently guiding Yuiko's face up, Ritsuka paces a kiss on her forehead. "Yuiko, don't listen to what the people in you class say. Ignore them."

"They called Yuiko a, a sl-slut!" Yuiko cried out.

"Ignore them Yuiko. It's none of their business as to what happened to you and you don't have to tell them anything." Ritsuka said empathetically, hugging her tighter. "You're still valued as a person and the people who care about you aren't going to treat you any differently. I promise okay Yuiko?" Her only reply was a nod and a sniffle. "Look, you have to go to class now okay? But I'll walk you there."

"I don't wanna go to class" Yuiko says, tears and snot running down her face. Getting out his handkerchief, her wipes Yuiko's tears and ask why she came to school anyway. "Yuiko wanted… I- I wanted to come and see Ritsuka…" She said, taking Ritsuka's handkerchief and blowing her nose into it.

"I don't understand why you didn't just call me. I would have gone to your house." Ritsuka says, taking the soiled handkerchief folding it up and placing it in his pocket to be washed.

"I didn't think of that…" mumbled Yuiko.

"Look Yuiko, because you did come to school today, you have to go back to class." Yuiko just nodes. "Come, I'll wake you to your door."

"Thank you Ritsuka, I wouldn't know what would happen to Yuiko if she didn't have Ritsuka." Says Yuiko, sniffling.

Taking her hand, Ritsuka starts to talk Yukio back to 3-E. "You don't have to thank me silly. That's what I'm here for." Yuiko giggles and Ritsuka gives his best half smiles. At the door to Yuiko's homeroom, Ritsuka takes the now earless Yuiko in for another hug. "Yuiko, I won't be here for the rest of the day okay? But Yayoi and even Natsuo and Yoji will be here for you."

And with that, Ritsuka gives Yuiko one last encouraging hug and leaves her by the class.

Leaving the walls of the school, Ritsuka sends out two text messages. One telling the Zero's to look after his school bag, and the other calling on his fighter unit.

To be continued.

(Sorry the upload took a while, I went on a trip for a week and I forgot my flash drive to upload this chapter. The next post should be faster than this. Pleaser review and comment.)


	3. Chapter Three: Ritsuka'a Revenge

Warning: Rape.

Chapter Three: Ritsuka's Revenge

The night was defiantly chilly. It seemed as if day and night were in a power struggle for control over the temperature. This night however, seemed to win that evening, as it was tyrannically cold. Which, evidently, was not good at all for the brother sister pair. The wind ate at their beings and penetrated threw school uniforms and nipped at their exposed skin, freezing them completely. Body, mind, and soul.

After the events the occurred that day, Yoko paid little notice of the weather. Not even the numbness it caused in her fingers. In her heart. Her mind was filled with difficult thoughts that wanted to escape up out of her throat like dabbling giggles. Was she going to go mad? She herself thought she might be. Her arms were limp at her side, her shoulders lax and her gaze fixed out at the night sky that was ironically beautiful. Only in Junior High and she had gone through something like this. What would mother say when she sees her little girl? What about how her friends at school will wispier, and how will the teachers think of her now? What about her brother? Yoko giggles. Tears fall down her cheek.

Walking she could feel the blood that had dried down her legs. She could still feel the pain embedded deep within her. She could feel where the skin had torn and where his fingers griped her and the cuts from zip ties that bound her hands and ankles to tightly. Yoko began to shake violently. And her body made the seemingly slow drop to the pavement, she was an eruption of delirious giggles, sobs, and tears before losing consciousness. Takahiro struggled to lift his sister's body off the sidewalk, dead like and motionless.

Grasping at her fainted body, he cried. In the night on a random side walk, trying to get home. Helpless to the memories that refused to leave his mind. Takahiro's wrist protested in pain from the bite of a ghost zip tie. His face swelling up because the numerous hits and kicks that were planted there. His body banged up pathetically from the way the cat boy threw his body around. Soon, anger and sadness and regret awoke within the boy.

Awkwardly, he maneuvers Yoko across his back piggyback style to carry her home. Earlier that day when he got a phone call to meet up with some chick, in no alternant universe did he think that he would spend his day being beat and forced to watch his baby sister being raped. The bitch on the phone sounded hot, so he figured, why not meet up? Remembering how he left during his lunch period to go see her only to find that in actuality, some fucking old dude was his supposedly hot date led to increased temperament and grinding of teeth. He bit his tongue at the memory.

Takahiro sat at the fast food joint, waiting for his hook up, when some man sat down at his table. The blond fucker smiled mechanically, eyes cold as death in their wire rimmed glasses. Grabbing the others drink, he opens the lid and poured what appeared to be a fine whitish powder into the boy's soda. String the drink-powder concoction with the straw then placing the lid back on, he said in his uncanny deep voice to drink. And miraculously, Takahiro did just that. Drank the whole damn thing down.

After that, he didn't remember anything until the rude wakeup of cold water and a slap to the face. The place wasn't the restaurant he was just in. It was a dank and small and dark room, illuminated by one dim naked light bulb. The wood floors looked ancient and dust on forgotten clutter filled the room with an impression of remoteness and abandonment. The blond wasn't there but some brat with ears and an eye patch was. He just stared at him, ear kid pulling at his shirt collar and open palm extended, ready to administer another slap. From just thinking about that menacing glare of abhorrence was enough to evoke powerful termers in Takahiro, though he was already shivering from the exhaustion of supporting all his sisters' weight and walking in the cold.

After that, Takahiro's memory drifted in and out of darkness, presumably from the beatings. He remembers being woken up by familiar cries. The boy opened his eyes to that blond creep staring apathetically down at him. The tall black haired neko placed a hand on his shoulder, whispering into his ear, a look of menace on his face. Then, blondie replied with a depthless, "Yes master." And turned from Takahiro, and to his sister.

Yoko's tears streamed down her face and she was crying and scared. Her hands and ankles were bound together with zip ties as well, and a strip of cloth was tied around her mouth, muffling her sobs. The earless of the two kneeled down to Yoko on the ground as she began to sob more violently.

"Let her go you sick bastards!" Takahiro had yelled at his kidnappers. The neko grabbed a fist full of Takahiro's hair and forced his face closer to his attackers. The neko's black hair curtained his bandage and his one exposed indifferent dark eye. "What the hell do you want?!" Takahiro shouted.

The boy then slapped him in the face, threw him on the ground and just stood above him. With his face void of emotion, the neko simply stated, "This is what you deserve." In a smooth voice, unwavering with any feeling that might be there.

"What the fuck do you even mean?! Let me go! You two are going too fucking- Hey! What the fuck are you doing!?" The brother remembers yelling as his sisters sobs mixed with muffed screams. The blond one has tuned his sister on her knees, her face and shoulders pressed into the cold floor of the dingy room and her butt elevated with her arms confined to her back. Her cries were painful to listen too as her struggles failed to release her from the man's grasp.

He then pushed her school uniform skirt up over her back side and slid her underwear to her knees. Takahiro's eyes went wide and Yoko shook and cried and sobbed into the floor. "What the fuck!" Takahiro screamed once more, trying to rise to his knees, only to be kicked back down. The neko took his confined arms and pined them to an exposed rusted pipe running parallel to the floor, making Takahiro unable to fend off the guys intruding on his sister.

He felt helpless as he watched he neko walk away to the man and his sister. The one with ears gently placed a hand on the blonds shoulder, guiding him down to his knees, facing his sister's bare privets. Knelling, the neko leaned into the man and whispered into the others ear, softly kissing his ear, then his cheek then the corners of his mouth. His hand gently stroking the blonde hair, then gliding down onto his face, neck, and chest. Moving down and unbuttoning the man's pants, then reaching inside and pulling out the man's limp dick.

Takahiro's eyes went wide as he watched the neko stroke the man into hardness. The blonde's face stoic as the neko pumped him and continued to kiss him. Tears poured down Takahiro's faces as he shakes and yelled them to stop. Yoko was motionless besides the convulsions from her sobs. Takahiro could do nothing but scream as the neko took the man's shaft an inserted it himself into his sisters virgin womanhood.

The weight of his sister's motionless body was unbearable as he remembers the details of his sister's rape. As he walks home he cries on the behalf of his sister, of the looks on his parent's faces, and of hardships that his sister will now have because of him.

* * *

Steam assaulted his face as Ritsuka walked into the occupied backroom without knocking. He pealed his clothes off by his shirt, pants, underwear and socks. Then began removing the bandages he wrapped this morning gingerly. When he was completely bare, he stepped into the running shower with his fighter unit.

Ritsuka sighed at the heat of the water. Although it was much too hot for his broken skin he ignored it as he wrapped his arms around Soubi. Although Ritsuka had grown to be as tall as his brother, Soubi was still much taller than him. Ritsuka rested his head on Soubi's shoulder, cheek pressed up against the brutal BELOVED scar.

Soubi's hands lifted to hold the arms of his master. As Ritsuka's naked ness pressed up against him, the boy kissed his scars and breathed into his ear. Making goosebumps on Soubi's skin. "I'm glad you're mine Soubi." Ritsuka said lightly, yet indicating frightening promises.

Grapping the washcloth, Ritsuka lathered in soap and began to wash his unit. Top to bottom, front to back. Thoroughly erasing the memories of today. When Ritsuka was satisfied, he began to wash himself. Blood from both Yuiko's assaulter and his sister ran in the water and down the drain, symbolically banishing them both from Ritsuka's thoughts.

After he and his fighter unit were done bathing. Ritsuka tuned off the water, and pulled Soubi out of the shower. Taking a towel Ritsuka had Soubi sit on the toilet seat, draping the towel over his fighters head gently, and began to dry his hair. Soubi reached out and pulled Ritsuka to him, his arms around his master's small waist and his face against the softness of Ritsuka's bruised abdomen.

Ritsuka laughed softly and continued drying. "Let's go to bed" he said after his drying was complete. Soubi released Ritsuka, and then hand and hand they walked out of the bath room. In Soubi's one room apartment, Ritsuka stood and watched as Soubi pulled a pair of pajama pant over his hips. Grabbing the matching top, Soubi walked over to his master and presented it. With the nod of his head, Ritsuka let this fighter unit pull the top over his arms and onto his shoulders, then Soubi button the top up, leaving it open enough to show the neko's pale chest.

Soubi looked to Ritsuka's swollen face and placed a fleeting kiss on his master's injured eye. Ritsuka gave a thin insecure smile and lead Soubi into bed, tuning off the lights. As Ritsuka snuggled into Soubi and pulled the covers around his bare legs, he felt his fighter's warm arms around him, his thumbs making patterns onto his arms. As the feeling of security enveloped him, he drifted off to peaceful slumber.

Soubi studied the breathing of his master and the warmth that radiated off the neko. And despite anything that could happen, Soubi knew that he could never despise Ritsuka.

"I Love you." Said Soubi to the dark.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the freakishly long update. Thank you Rose Suicidal for your support (You're pretty much the only reason this chapter is up).

Sorry if this chapter offended anyone (I did put the warning in). I hope you keep me in your graces long enough to read the fourth chapter, whenever that one will be posted.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
